Delta-sigma modulation techniques are often used in analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) and in digital-to-analog converters (DACs). Delta-sigma converters can convert signals over a wide range of frequencies with high resolution results. They can provide linear behavior and relatively straightforward implementation due to the reduced number of bits used in the analog signal comparison. Additionally, delta-sigma ADCs can be implemented with a high level of control of the frequency distribution of “quantization noise,” which is the difference between the ideal output value of the converter as determined by the input signal and the actual output of the converter provided by a quantizer. The relative simplicity of the architecture and the ability to control the quantization noise makes delta-sigma converter implementations a desirable option.